super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Protoform (SRA)
This term refers to both the internal structure of a Transformer and also the youngest part of their life cycle before their first alternate form. Nature The core, the most important parts of the Protoform all run along the Spinal Column, the only body part not changed during transformation. These are the Spark Chamber, the Brain Module and the Transformation Cog. The Protoform itself is a mass of Transmetal often in a roughly humanoid form. Because of the material it is mode out of, it can regenerate, regrow from injuries, provided it does not loose enough energy. There are also other organs in a Protoform, such as Ethium/Plasma Valves (Veins and Arteries). When a Protoform gains its first alternate mode, from the moment onwards it takes on a less organic appearance, becoming more 'robotic' in appearance with muscle like hydraulics, while the loss mass is used to generate their exoskeleton. Body Types Prior to the loss of the Matrix and the last Hotspot, Sparks would be harvested and placed in pre-constructed body molds. Now body types are generated at random by Female Bots. Note these types speak for the protoform and do not take into consideration the armor. * Brawn: These body molds are large and bear the largest mass. They are tanks, made to take damage and dish it out, but they are not always the fastest. They generally become tanks, or other large vehicles. They are often top heavy and not the thinking type. * Flight: These body types are about as tall as the brawn type but lack the mass, instead they are more symetrical, top and bottom.They bear no obvious strengths or weaknesses but they are often thinkers. They usually become flying craft. * Speed/Scouts: These bots are smaller, just a head under the average's height, they are however known for their speed and zippy natures * Average: These types make up the average bot, they are taller than the Speed Type, shorter than the flight type, has way less mass than the Brawn type, but they are otherwise without the drawbacks of those forms. ** Shock Troopers: These are about the size of a Speed or between their height and the Average height. Their loss of height has been converted into greater weapon capacity. ** Runner: Seen mainly with those with beast modes, these body have greater agility in robot mode than most. * Leader: With the height of a Flight Type and strength to match the bulky Brawn type, they can also keep up with the Speed type for a while. Known to be thinkers they almost always end up leaders of some degree. ** Prime: Primes are often as large as the Brawn type, yet have stats comparable to the Leader Type. In a way it is an upgrade. Prime bodies have greater durabilty and endurance and have been known to demonstrate strength that often times entirely unexpected. When bots become Primes, they always become larger and are given a more heroic figure. * Female: Specific only to the gender, this body is more curvaceous than the other types with shoulders and hips sharing the same width but have smaller waists. Their chests become similar to breasts as they hold batteries to deal with the developing Protoform they may bear. When expecting they gain a small cone on their stomach called a Matrix, that holds the baby bot and is where it emerges from. When expecting they also loose the ability to transform temporarily. * Minicon: Shaped like a normal bot, the size of an adult human. Category:Super Robot Academy Category:Super Robot Anatomy Category:Items Category:Concepts